Update:November 12 2016
The Atomic Age! v5.0 Update Notes (UPDATE coming soon) v5.0X ‘The Atomic Age’ update of DomiNations is almost here and is expected to arrive soon! The Atomic Age * Advance your civilization to the next age of history to acquire new troop and building upgrades! * Research four new techs at Library Level 10: Computing, Radar, Monuments, and Elite Paratroopers * Employ the services of new Mercenaries! The Freedom Fighter, BRDM-1, and Tank Destroyer can be hired at Mercenary Camp level 11 * Generals can now be upgraded to level 50 * Construct one of four new wonders: The Pentagon, The Atomium, The Sydney Opera House, or The United Nations! New Barracks Troop: Attack Helicopter * Decimate enemy defenses with this flying siege unit! * Shoots long-range rockets that outrange most enemy defenses New Factory Troop: APC * Deploys waves of heavy infantry onto the battlefield every few seconds * Keeps defenders at bay with machine gun fire Performance Improvements * Significant reductions in network traffic during battles should result in fewer loading spinners and network disconnects! * Fixed a bug causing an AI crash to result in a network disconnect with no spinner beforehand * Fixed a variety of miscellaneous crashes * Load time improvements Balance Updates * Increased damage and hitpoints for Industrial and Global Age Heavy Infantry (including unique Heavy Infantry) * Increased damage and hitpoints for Industrial and Global Age Machine Guns * Significantly decreased the damage and hitpoints of the defender Flammpanzer from the Resistance Library tech * Armored cars are now immune to knockback * Increased maximum player level to 500 Bug Fixes and Improvements * Castle and Japanese City Center no longer shoot at commandos * A Player’s War rank is now displayed next to their name in War screens. * Fixed a bug causing some players to have to redownload all bundles * Fixed troop capacity error when claiming air units * Crash protection in World War HUD when updating alliance info on a poor connection * Unicode characters in troop donation messages no longer cause crashes * Recommended Nation change no longer causes a network disconnect * Bundle download improvements * Fixed a network disconnect related to clearing expansions * Fixed a network disconnect related to the University * Citizens now released immediately upon completing University research instead of requiring player to tap the University * Fixed tech bonuses from University researches not being applied if the research is instant * Players can no longer free up citizens by speeding through Expeditions with Generals when General rewards haven't been set * Citizen labels in Expedition slots now have correct color to reflect whether there are enough citizens for the Expedition * Fixed rare occurrence where instant finishing an Expedition would not cause the slot to start reloading, allowing players to claim rewards a second time * Hid Expedition window if player starts normal upgrade via the unlock button * Fixed Expeditions occasionally reverting after being launched * Dock no longer gives Greek building refund when getting it for the first time * Retrain window now links to new available buildings if you don’t have them * Attack history window now scrolls correctly when dragging on troops * Fixed road bonus amount earned * Armory window now auto scrolls to new available upgrades * Inbox no longer "flashes green" when opening for the first time * Offerwall blue button sprite is now hidden if no offer is available * Background music no longer plays while watching video ad * Security improvements * Minor art fixes * Minor text edits Category:Updates